Field of Disclosure
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to wireless communications, and specifically to improved channel side information feedback (CSF) reporting.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple user equipments (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from the base station to the UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from the UEs to the base station). When a receiving device and a transmitting device are communicating over a channel, there is a probability (an error probability) that a given transmission will be lost (e.g., not received or properly decoded by the receiving device).
In some communication systems, a receiving device may provide channel side information feedback (CSF) reports to a transmitting device. The reports may indicate a data rate (e.g., a sustained capacity, such as a sustained data rate or sustained payload size) observed on a wireless channel given a defined error probability (e.g., 10% for a single transmission made at a particular time).
Upon receiving a CSF report, a transmitting device may map a value of a data rate parameter contained in the CSF report to a modulation and coding scheme (MCS) that enables the transmitting device to maintain the defined error probability. Unfortunately, current CSF reporting may not be robust enough for certain mission-critical services (e.g., medical services, industrial-grade services, and/or military services).